


Nightmare

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin has a nightmare





	Nightmare

Penny is in his room studying, or trying to. He keeps dozing off. He can never get a good nights sleep here. He glances at his phone. It’s only 7:30. Yeah, studying this early in the morning isn’t really his thing but he couldn’t sleep before and couldn’t find anything else to do. He faintly hears something down the hall. It sounds like someone crying. He gets up and walks out into the hallway and listens. He follows the sound to Quentin’s bedroom and walks in. Quentin is thrashing about in his bed and wailing. Most of the words coming out of his mouth are “no, please” and that’s all Penny can really make out. 

“Quentin!” Penny stands at the foot of his bed and stares. Quentin doesn’t respond and keeps thrashing like someone is trying to hurt him. Penny walks to the side of the bed and grabs him by the shoulders and steadies him. 

“Quentin! Hey! Stop, wake UP!” He shakes him and Quentin’s eyes open. He sits straight up and almost falls out of the bed. Penny grabs him to hold him still but Quentin freaks out and begins hitting him and screaming. 

“Hey, would you stop? You were having a nightmare. You’re ok now. Q, it’s alright. You’re fine. Q...STOP!” Quentin doesn’t stop and continues screaming, arms and legs flying everywhere trying to attack Penny. Penny finally gets in the bed and wraps both arms around Quentin tightly so he can’t hit him anymore. 

Eliot appears in the doorway then, pants on and nothing else, hair wet. 

“What is happening?!” He stares at a screaming, flailing Quentin.

Penny holds him tight. “I heard him screaming so I came in. He was having a nightmare and when he woke up he just kept freaking out and hitting me. I couldn’t get him to stop.”

Eliot nods then, understanding. “Ok. Yeah, ok. Here, let go. I got him.”

Penny hesitates but finally let’s go and ducks in time to avoid Quentin’s arm across his face. Eliot takes his place in the bed. He takes both of Quentin’s wrists and holds them still but he continues to struggle. Eliot realizes that he’s crying as well as screaming. He does the only thing he can think of and pulls Quentin forward to him and wraps his arms around him protectively. He slides one hand up to the back of his head and lightly scratches it, trying to comfort him. 

“Q, hey, you’re alright. I’m right here, baby. I’ve got you. Shh, shh, shh, shh...”

He tightens his grip around him and rocks him back and forth. Quentin stops screaming and slowly begins to calm down. He’s still struggling a little but Eliot’s voice in his ear is bringing him back to reality. He goes completely still then, all his weight against Eliot’s chest. He begins sobbing so hard that he’s shaking. 

“Just relax, darling. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I’ve got you. Just breathe now.”

They stayed in that position for awhile until Quentin calms down and is just sniffling. He’s exhausted from crying and closing his eyes, falling back asleep. Penny is still standing off to the side watching.

“He fell asleep, man.”

Eliot moves so he can look down at him and kisses his hair. He lets Quentin sleep on him until he wakes up about thirty minutes later. He flinches and looks up at Eliot.

“Hi, sweetheart. Feeling better?”

Quentin moves off of Eliot knowing he’s probably crushing him. He rubs his eyes. Eliot caresses his cheek.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Yeah...”

They sit in silence awhile, Quentin trying to wake up. Eliot takes his hand. 

“You want to talk about it?”

“Oh...uh...Just a really bad nightmare. It felt so real and I’ve never felt that affected by a dream before. I almost felt..paralyzed. Sorry you had to see that, but thanks for helping me. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Oh sweetie, don’t feel embarrassed. You can’t control your mind or your dreams. I’m just glad you’re ok. I think you freaked Penny out though.”

Quentin had forgotten about Penny. “Shit, I forgot about him. I mean, I kind of remember him being there but I don’t remember him talking to me. I just remember you.”

“Yeah, I was getting out of the shower and heard you screaming. I came here and he was holding you back because you were hitting him.”

“I did?! Fuck, I gotta apologize...oh my god.”

Eliot laughed and squeezed his hand. “It’s ok, Q. He understands. I think you were just out of it still and half asleep when he came in.”

“This is so embarrassing.”

“Shush. It’s not. Now come on, let’s eat. I’m starving.”


End file.
